Because  I Love You
by your royal highness
Summary: During ESB Oneshot about what happened at Bespin between the time that Lando brought them to breakfast and they found Vader there and when Leia was thrown into the cell.  Major HanLeia


**Okay, so this is a little one-shot about what happened at Bespin between the time that Lando brought them to breakfast and they found Vader there and when Han was thrown into the cell. I don't own Star Wars…if I did, I wouldn't be WRITING it…I'd be MAKING it…Anyways, just enjoy! In Leia's POV**

"I'm sorry too." Han said, taking my hand in his and then walking into the dining room, the door closing behind us. And to think, this exact same room is the room that we had an enjoyable dinner in last night, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

I really don't enjoy this company.

I squeezed Han's hand harder, and he looked at me and then back at Vader's cold black mask. I wonder if there's even a human behind that shell of evil.

"Captain Solo." He said. "Please sit." He pointed to a seat next to him and Han looked at me and I barely shook my head 'no'. Han pulled me towards two seats at the other end of the table. We sat down and Chewie sat down across from us. "Calrissian." Vader said, and I could feel Han turning to him and shooting him daggers. Lando walked from his place by the door and took a seat next to Vader.

"What do you want us for?" I spat at Vader.

"Ah, Senator Organa. It's been a long time." I lifted my chin but didn't say anything.

"Vader, answer her question!" Han barked.

"Captain Solo, I can assure you that we don't want you at all."

"Then why are we here?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Vader! Why are we here? What do you want from us??? If you do not wish anything, then let us-" I started.

Vader stood up and put his hand up. Suddenly, I found myself standing up and putting my hand up to my neck. I couldn't breath!! "Han!" I managed to spit out. I pulled at the air that was strangling me, trying to breath. Instead I just started to choke and then cough.

"VADER YOU BASTARD!" Han stood up. "YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"

"Hhhan!" I managed.

"I SAID LET HER GO!! LET. HER. GO!!!" Han screamed, and Vader released his hand. I slumped down onto the ground, coughing and trying to regain my breath. Han bent down to my level and stood up. He pulled my body towards his, wrapping his arms around my waist. I coughed and tried to regain my breath as he whispered into my hair. "Leia sweetheart, it's okay. Just breath." He kissed my head a couple of times, but then I felt two non-human hands wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me away from Han's grip. The stormtrooper shoved my hands together on my back and I watched them do the same to Han.

I gazed longingly and fearfully at my lover and then Vader's nasty voice broke into my thoughts. "Love. Something that should be broken before it starts." He snarled. He made his way over to us. I put my chin up high in defense and stared with no expression into his mask. He turned to Han. "That is why you shall watch her suffer."

"NO!" Han screamed as Vader turned to me.

"Take her away. And make sure Captain Solo is watching at all times." The stormtroopers nodded and then punched me in the back, forcing me to walk through the door and down a hallway. They shoved me into a room that had a very disturbing looking torture machine. I was surprised that I hadn't seen it before, considering all of the things that the imperials have done to me before.

"You let her go!" Han snarled as they shoved me into place, strapping me on with belts. I looked at Han with pleading eyes and then the stormtrooper made his way over to the controls. "LET HER GO!!" Han cried, but the stormtrooper's didn't listen. "Let her go!" He said again. "Take me!" They stopped what they were doing and then looked at him. I stared at Han with wide eyes. "Let her go. Take me." He repeated.

"What-" I started, but the stormtrooper cut me off.

"Fine. Get her out of there. Get Captain Solo ready for interrogation." The trooper said, unbuckling me from the machine.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he moved to get into my place.

"Saving you sweetheart." He said with sad eyes. The stormtroopers kicked Han to make him keep moving, but I grabbed onto his arm.

"No." I said.

"Leia, let go."

"NO!" I said again, but more firm.

"Leia please."

I looked up at Han's pleading eyes and then I felt a whack on my back. "AHH!" I screamed in pain and then fell down onto the ground.

"LEIA!!" Han screamed and the storm troopers picked me up and shoved me against the wall. They strapped Han in and then started up the machine.

He was moved towards it, and then winced in pain. I winced too, feeling his pain as he closed his eyes in pain and his only defense as lots of sparks appeared from the needles. I tried to turn away, but the stormtroopers pushed my head back towards the scene. I finally settled in closing my eyes, but just his screams made me feel sick. After about 20 minutes, they finally stopped and Han was pulled away from the machine.

"HAN! Are you okay??" I asked as the troopers pushed me out of the room. They led me down the hallway and into my apartment.

Wait, why are we in my apartment??

"Get changed."

"What?" I asked. Why should I change?"

"You don't deserve to wear that." I nodded my head solemnly and then moved and changed into my snowsuit from Hoth. I couldn't find my vest so I just forgot about it, and I put on my boots.

"Come on." The trooper said, pushing me out of the doorway and back down the hall to the cell. They shoved me in and I grabbed onto the wall to catch me from falling down.

I looked up and saw Chewie's furry form and our friend 3PO in shattered parts.

Then my heart sped up.

Han.

I walked pretty slowly towards him and then bent down beside him.

"Why are they doing this?" I asked as I stroked his head.

"They never even asked me any questions." He breathed and I bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Why did you take my place?"

He smiled and lifted his hand up to my cheek. I reached my hand up to his and leaned against it, my hand covering his. "Because I love you."

**So there it is. Just review…don't tell me it sucks…I know it does…just don't flame it…PLEASE??**

**Thanks.**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


End file.
